martial_void_kingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cultivation
Cultivation Stages Cultivation Stages Chu Shen knows are separated into 4 realms. The Mortal Realm, Martial Realm, Natural Realm, and Universe Realm. Inside the realms there are different stages, each stage also has 10 levels. There are 8 Major Meridians and inside the meridians is a total of 10 blockages resulting in 10 levels. When the 10th has been cleared the meridian or stage has been mastered. This ranking system was adopted to the other stages as well. Included are the different signs of being in that stage. Emperor stage is unique in that an addition meridian is needed to break through from level 5 to level 6. Almost any meridian can be cleared in any order. However, the first meridian is always the outer meridians. The outer meridians are unlike the other Major Meridians. It is a series of small meridians that must be unblocked. These small meridians also have 10 blockages. Mortal Realm: Body Strengthening and traces of Qi Man: Characterized by Qi being present in body Tiger: Characterized by amount of Qi being present in body and Dantian. Dragon: Characterized by amount of Qi being present in body and Dantian. Martial Realm: Qi manifestation and unlocking meridians Student: Working on 1st major meridian, the outer meridians Practitioner: Unblocked 1st major meridian, working on 2nd. Scholar: Unblocked 2nd major meridian, working on 3rd Warrior: Qi in Dantian turned to liquid, unblocked 3rd meridian, working on 4th Army: Unblocked 4th meridian, working on 5th. King: Unblocked 5th meridian, working on 6th. Emperor Level 1-5: 6th meridian done, working on 7th. Emperor Level 6-10: 7th meridian done, working on 8th. Natural Realm: Meridians unlocked and access to natural laws Earth: Has unlocked Elemental affinity. Body will reject all forms of Qi unless it is pure elemental Qi, which means your meridians will no longer absorb Qi from the atmosphere. Nature: One begins to absorb minute traces of their element from the atmosphere. World: One forms their domain. Domain is simply where one unleashes their elemental Qi and creates an area where their element reigns supreme. The power of a domain comes from the amount of the martial artist’s Qi and their understanding of their element. Universe Realm: Unknown Cosmic: ??? Celestial: ??? Heaven: ??? Mages And Warriors Cultivation Stages Mages and warriors are born with an element already, like someone with an innate constitution. Mages are born with a certain amount of Major Meridians already unblocked and call these Mana Rivers. Warriors are born with Minor Meridians unblocked and call this the Mana Network. Mages and Warriors cannot unblock anymore meridians besides the one they are born with. Warriors expand their meridians size in order to advance Ranks. Mages cannot send Qi outside their bodies fast because of the mana river sending in a constant flow of Qi. So they cast spells by mixing their mana with the mana around them. This also makes the spells more powerful than their level should allow but takes time to cast since they need to mix the mana and control it properly. Battle Mages are those born with both types of meridians unblocked. Mages and Warriors Rank Comparison: A Mage God was a mage born with all 7 mana rivers while a Warrior God was one that fully expanded their mana network. However, they could only become a rank 8 at best. Only battle mages could become rank 9 and were classified as Paragon Gods. Man/Tiger/Dragon = Rank 1 Student = Rank 2 Practitioner = Rank 3 Scholar = Rank 4 Warrior = Rank 5 Army = Rank 6 King = Rank 7 Emperor (1st part) = Rank 8 Emperor (2nd part) = Rank 9